Scooby-Doo and The Incredible Hulk
by BunnyBoyDraws
Summary: After many adventures in the wake of Nibiru, Mystery Inc. is off to the New Mexico desert after Velma is contacted by a Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. Meanwhile, a wayward youth by the name of Rick Jones has just rolled into town to make a fresh start. Little do they know their destinies will soon cross, a looming power soon to be unleashed. Crossover of SD:MI and TIH. First fic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**The Arrival**

It had seemed like the opportunity of a lifetime. Although at present… she wondered to herself if it truly had been. While staring far out the window of the base hospital, trying in vain to drown out the screams of abject horror of a thin, frail man in the next room, her thoughts turn to how she had come to be here in the first place.

_It was such a big chance,_ she thinks to herself, _It was THE big chance… to be offered to work under someone as influential as him… And then to see something so horrible happen… And now he may..._

_Too much._

_It's all too much._

* * *

_**Hours earlier, on a lonely road in the New Mexico desert…**_

"Like, tell me again, Velm. Who is this Banner guy and why're you so excited to be working with him?"

The question had come from a tall, stick thin man sat in the back of a colorfully painted van, a shock of shoulder length sandy brown hair on his head, his chin covered with rough beard stubble, dressed in a green t-shirt and maroon pants

"Reah! Rho is he?" asks a large dog, a great dane to be precise, brown fur spotted black in some places covering him, his eyes giving off an almost childlike innocence.

The young bespectacled woman, dressed in orange and red, "Velm" as the man had called her, looks up from the letter she had been rereading religiously, the letter which had set her and her companions on their current path, to reply.

"Well Shaggy, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner is THE number one authority when it comes to the study of gamma radiation. His research alone has fundamentally changed our understanding of how gamma can be utilized as a force for the betterment of humanity. His latest project is set to be a revolutionary development!"

"Why's that Velma?" Asked a woman garbed in a purple, her long red hair tied into a ponytail, who sat next to the van's driver.

"Because," she continued, "if his new gamma reactor functions as promised… Well, in simplest terms, imagine what amount of energy your standard nuclear reactor can produce, now imagine one able to more than quintuple that energy output, and from there, imagine that it's capable of such whilst having a minimal loss of energy spent to drive the reactor in the first place."

"So a sort of super reactor that makes near limitless power using the tiniest fraction of energy to do so? Sounds fantastic!" bellowed the young man behind the driver's wheel, dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans, his bright, blonde hair in a distinctive pompadour style.

"That's the concept, Fred. Gamma will make nuclear power look like a dim candle in a cave. And getting the chance to work under someone as famous as Dr. Banner… it's been one of my all-time dreams to work with such a prominent figure in the scientific community. All those hours spent building and tinkering and theorizing have finally paid off!"

"Like, I think I speak for all of us saying that we're happy for ya, Velma. I'm just kinda surprised your Dr. Banner's letting you bring us along when this is all because of your own hard work." Said Shaggy.

"Well, he had said in his letter that I was allowed up to 4 guests to accompany me to meet him and tour the facilities at Gamma Base. Given the number of spots, I felt it was only appropriate to bring along my four favorite people!"

"Aw… That's so sweet of you, Velma!" said the woman in purple, beaming brightly at her dear old friend.

"Reah! Ro Reet!" bellowed Shaggy's canine companion, who then proceeded to lick Velma's face affectionately

"Hahaha, glad you think so too, Scooby Doo."

"Okay, heads up gang. It looks like we're just about here." Said Fred

The van, which bore the name of the Mystery Machine as told by bright orange paint on the vehicle's side, continued to hum forward against the rough asphalt of the desert road, as up ahead an imposing chain link fence that seems to stretch on infinitely in either direction became clear on the horizon.

In mere moments, the group of young adults reaches the fence, adorned with barbed wire, an ominous buzzing overshadowing the sounds of the desert calm around them. The fence is likely electrified. The gang looks on, locked in place at the intimidating sight.

"Afternoon." A low booming voice utters, bringing the gang out of their momentary stupor.

The gang each turn their heads left to the driver's side window and are met with the sight of a tall, broad shouldered man sporting a dark green uniform, the helmet upon his head marked with bright white painted letters, 'MP'.

"May I ask what business you all have here?" the MP asks.

Craning her head forward towards the window, Velma meets the man's gaze and begins to speak.

"Yes, I recently received this letter from Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. He's selected me to be a Research Associate for Gamma Base, and had sent for me to come and tour the facility along with a party of guests. The envelope also contained a number of verification documents, for security purposes, I'm sure."

"May I see these documents, please?" the MP asks.

Velma looks to a large manilla envelope on her lap, reaching into it and withdrawing a number of sheets, next stretching through the window to place them in the MP's waiting hand.

After looking over the forms with a great deal of deliberation, the MP once again fixes his gaze upon Velma.

"Ah, yes. Miss Dinkley, I was told by the General to be expecting you today along with your entourage."

The MP turns and starts towards a small guard house built adjacent to the fence. He extends a finger and presses a large button which lights up green in response. A section of the massive fence slides open, clearing the path for the van to continue down the road ahead.

"Proceed for about three quarters of a mile then make a left at the fork." bellows the MP from the guard house. "You should come up near the research and development center in about a half a mile from there."

"Thank you!" shouts Velma, as Fred pulls the vehicle forward on its way once again.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a nearby town…**_

"Great! JUST great!" came the voice of a boy, no older than 16 based on his short stature and slender build.

His dark, brown hair is slicked back on his head, and he is dressed in a yellow button down shirt, a red flannel shirt worn over it, along with a pair of washed out blue jeans, and red sneakers on his feet.

The young boy is indignant, as at present his car is nothing more than a billowing heap, exuding a grand cloud of blackened smoke from beneath its hood.

"Lousy carburetor, should've known it'd do this 'fore I made it to the next town over..." he complains to no one in particular, before moving to the vehicle's trunk, hoisting a large red toolbox out from within with considerable effort.

However, before he can begin any repairs, he hears something.

"Hey! Ya need some help there, man?"

The boy turns back towards the road and sees a boy about his own age with short cropped blonde hair, dressed in a blue t-shirt sat in the driver's seat of a small blue VW bug. With him are a number of other teenagers, two more in back, while a girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail sat in the car's passenger seat.

Behind them, another vehicle, a green pickup, crawls to a stop. Its driver exits and walks towards the blonde boy.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" he asks.

"Ah, I think this guy here's got car trouble." he says before regarding the brown haired boy once more. "You need some help, man? What's yer name?"

"Uh... Rick. Rick Jones and... Yeah if you could I could use some help, maybe get my ride to the nearest town's mechanic for some repairs."

"Yer in luck. My old man has a shop in town, if ya want me and the boys can let ya hitch a ride back, have 'im send someone out to tow it over and get it patched up. Sound good?

Rick takes little time to deliberate on this, wanting nothing more than to be done with this ordeal as soon as possible.

"Yeah, sure!" he pipes up

"Good, you can ride in back of Matt's truck. Hop on in."

And with that, Rick takes a seat in the bed of the green truck, which along with the blue VW speed off towards the town up ahead.

* * *

Proceeding along the path outlined by the MP, the Mystery Machine soon came upon a spectacular sight on the horizon.

"Nice digs..." said Fred, as the whole of Gamma Base appeared on the horizon.

Nice proves to be an understatement, as the gang of awestruck young adults find it difficult to describe the sight before them. Gamma Base truly is a state-of-the-art facility, filled to the brim with advanced military hardware: tanks, choppers, jets, artillery and beyond as far as the eye can see. The architecture itself monumental in scale, supremely modern in terms of design, sleek surfaces and rigid geometric shapes dominating the various buildings and structures all about the base.

"It's more impressive than I ever imagined..." said Velma, who realized at that moment she had been holding in a breath.

"Like, this place is huge! How're we gonna find Dr. Banner in all this?" Shaggy asked, likewise taken aback by the size and scope of the facility.

"Reah! Row?" asked Scooby, agreeing with Shaggy's sentiment.

"Relax guys, we just have to keep a lookout on the path ahead for the Research & Development building. Dr. Banner said in his letter that he'd be there to meet us." replied Velma.

"Right. Let's just keep at it for now. R&D's sure to come up sooner or later." said Fred, a comforting grin on his face reflected in the rear view mirror.

The Mystery Machine continues on its way for a short few minutes, until...

"Hey, Velma... This Dr. Banner... has dark hair parted off to one side, kinda skinny, thick round glasses?" Asks Daphne, whilst pointing a finger out at figure, who had its right arm outstretched, waving it from side to side as if to beckon someone closer.

Velma looks in the direction Daphne is pointing and sees the thin figure approaching in the distance. A smile begins to grace her lips as she spots the face of none other than Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, with one hand waving at the approaching van in front of a large dome shaped building of steel and concrete comparable in size to a football stadium.

"Yes, that's him, Daph! Fred, on your right!" says Velma, an ecstatic vigor in her voice her friends had only heard when she had experienced a eureka moment during their many adventures.

"Aye aye, Captain." says Fred, who pulls the van in the direction of the dome, parking it on the road nearby, before the four friends and their dog exit.

Walking briskly towards them is, as Daphne had described him, a thin man of average height. Brown hair parted to the right atop his head, thick and round glasses sat firmly on his nose. He is dressed conservatively, wearing a plain white lab coat over an orange dress shirt, a thin black tie around his neck, along with dark blue slacks for pants secured by a black leather belt, on his feet are a pair of plain brown brogues. In mere seconds, he is a mere hair's breadth from the group. He looks to Velma, who meets his gaze in kind, as he extends his right hand outward. The two shake hands, and he begins to speak.

"Miss Velma Dinkley, yes?" He asks.

"Yes, that's... me." Velma replies, still working to comprehend that one of her long time heroes is directly in front of her, and had just shook her hand.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. It's very nice to finally meet you in person. Must say, your work's been thoroughly both impressive and fascinating. I especially enjoyed your paper analyzing the Many Worlds Interpretation, riveting stuff. I'll have to thank Dr. Ellison personally for sending me a copy. I have to ask, what was it that interested you in the subject matter to begin with?"

"Oh! Um... well... It just really intrigued me. Nothing much more than that." She replies somewhat hesitantly.

Dr. Banner is allowed no time to inquire about Velma's abrupt reply as soon out from the dome emerges an older man, broad shouldered, standing tall with chest puffed outward. He is garbed in a blue dress uniform, cap upon his head, and a prominent white mustache on his lip accentuates his face's hard, angular features. He looks to Dr. Banner with a superior gaze.

"Ah, I assume this must be the Miss Dinkley you've told me so much about, Banner." says the man before moving his gaze towards Velma. "Banner here has told me much about you Miss Dinkley, I hope that your time here is well spent. Now if you and your friends will follow me and Dr. Banner along we can begin our tour." he finishes, before turning in the direction of the dome while beckoning with his hand for the group to follow.

* * *

"Alrighty!" the booming, jovial voice of a heavyset man in overalls spoke. "That should do it for your car, son. Carburetor should be no issue from here on out, though I'd still not let yourself tax this ol' car too much from here on out. Just be a touch more careful."

"Thank you very much, sir." said Rick. "I appreciate your help. Your son's too."

"Ah, that's nothin'. Boy your age in need of help's something I couldn't turn down. 'specially on account of... well, like you said. ...I am sorry for all you've been through." said Jimmy's father, a forlorn look on his rough, aged features.

"It's fine, sire. Appreciate your hospitality. Still... wish I could make it up to you on account of I'm broke." Rick spoke. "Feel it's my-"

"Never you mind, son. It's on me, I-"

"NO!" shouted Rick. The older man is taken aback at this sudden outburst. Calming down, Rick speaks up once again.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that sir it's just that I... I'd feel much better if I'da earned it, sir... If I could stay and help around your shop, least until I've paid my debt to you..." Rick trails off, head hung, hands shaking before coming to, locking eyes with the older man once again. "Feel it's only right if I can repay your kindness... It's just my opinion, sir..." He finishes.

Billy's father stares at the boy, who is still looking off to the side, head hung once more, shoulders drooping. He reaches out and sets a firm hand on his shoulder, Rick looks up again to meet his gaze.

"As long as ya need son..." says the man.

"As long as ya need."

* * *

_Dear Miss Dinkley,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I am happy to inform you that you have been carefully selected from an immense list of candidates based on academic achievements in the discipline of science. I am happy to inform you that you, Velma Nicole Dinkley, have been chosen as the prime candidate for Gamma Base's new Research Associate position by myself as well as by way of a gleaming recommendation from Dr. Ellison of Miskatonic University._

_On the 1st of next month, I ask that you along with up to 5 guests of your choosing, come to tour the base that you may become familiar with the individuals you will be working with, as well as with the base itself. In order to confirm your identity upon arrival, I have included a number of verification documents with this letter that you will need to provide the guard stationed at the base's perimeter fence. Please do see that any spaces on the forms left blank be filled in with the appropriate information, and likewise that any incorrect information present on the forms be corrected, marked with an asterisk to indicate an error which can be elaborated upon in the notes section._

_Upon completion of your introductory visit, you will be provided with an identification tag which doubles as an access key to both the high security laboratories as well as the base dormitories. The dormitories are fully furnished and stocked with a number of amenities to be utilized at your own discretion. Should you need to resupply any of these items simply contact either myself or the quartermaster for assistance._

_To close, I will be frank in saying that I do look forward to mentoring a scientific mind of your calibre. It is my hope that you will be able to achieve your highest potential. And I likewise hope that with my help, you will develop a level of scientific skill that will enable you to create advancements, innovations, marvels that will prove to change the world._

_Yours,_

_Dr. Robert Bruce Banner_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Dare**

**Gamma Base. Night.**

Having settled into the base dormitories, the gang is taking a much deserved rest following a complex, extensive, and overall lengthy tour. Shaggy and Scooby, gluttonous as always, are raiding the room's kitchenette of foodstuffs, concocting a meal that no sane man under even the most extreme of circumstances would dare to prepare. Velma, Fred and Daphne are sitting at a nearby round table, the look that screamed 'said old same old' plastered on all three of their faces.

"Like, I'm tellin' you guys you haven't lived until you've tried Shag and Scoob's patented Chocolate-dipped Guacamole Hamburger Sliders!" said Shaggy, heaving a large fondue pot of heated chocolate along with an enormous platter of the miniature hamburgers onto the living quarters' coffee table.

Sharing the sentiments of his longtime companion, Scooby-Doo horks down several of the sliders in a way only he can. "Mmm... Ruacamole! Yum!" he says, a satisfied belch and his trademark giggle coming just a moment later.

Velma, Fred and Daphne gave a collective smirk at the sight of the gluttonous duo gorging themselves on the sort of bizarre culinary concoction that only the two of them could think up.

"Well, I think it's about time we turned in for the night." said Fred.

"Definitely." said Daphne. "I knew the base was big before, but that tour that the General and Dr. Banner gave really put into perspective just how huge it really is. I'm surprised it only took us a few hours. I'm beat."

"Like, same here, Daph." said Shaggy. "It was kinda funny seeing Scoob get all tuckered out towards the middle of it, though. Especially how he was all curled up like a bunny! Haha!"

Scooby grumbled under his breath at his best pal teasing him, as the rest of the gang had a small laugh at the sight.

"And it'll make for a great post to the Mystery Inc. Blog, that's for sure." added Velma. "Let me just-" But she soon stops dead in her tracks for a moment before pawing around her person frantically, realizing that her phone is missing.

"Huh. My phone's gone. Must have left it in the van." she says. "I'll be right back, guys. Go ahead and get some rest."

And with that, Velma exited the living quarters and started towards the exit at the far end of the building where the Mystery Machine had been parked.

* * *

"There you are, you little rascal." said Velma as she pocketed her phone.

Being absolutely sure she had locked the doors to the van, Velma took a moment to take in the desert night. The moon hung high above, stars scattered about, the vast plains and plateaus taking on various shades of violet and blue against the blackness of the night sky. Like an old landscape painting she couldn't quite place the name of, Velma mused to herself before starting back into the building.

She passed numerous doors on either side of her as she moved down the hallway, each with a number placard and name plate set just to the side. In addition, the purpose of the various rooms could be determined by black lettering set on the glass pane in the middle of each door. Such included various types of laboratories, offices, and the occasional janitor's closet.

After treading through the hall for what seemed to be an amount of time far greater than what it had taken her to reach the van from the living quarters, Velma is alerted to the presence of others closeby upon hearing someone speak up.

"I understand your concerns, Igor, but for the sake of security I am under explicit orders to keep that data confidential." came the familiar voice of Dr. Banner.

Freezing in her tracks, Velme turns to the source of the voice, seeing the door to an office set slightly ajar. Peering inside, she sees Banner sitting at a wooden desk, opposite who she assumed to be one of his colleagues. A man of hard, rigid features, the most prominent being his thick, coarse eyebrows that seemed to give him the appearance of glaring perpetually.

"And I can understand YOUR concerns, Banner." the man spoke. "Though I still feel it much less safe to keep such information in the hands of but one man. What of the possibility of an overlooked error? The consequences could be catastrophic!" the man bellowed.

Banner gives the man a reassuring look, making a placating gesture with his hands before speaking up once more.

"Igor, I can assure you that everything will be fine. The G-Reactor Project has been under careful development for years now, nearly every possible error, minute or massive, has been taken into account. Your worries are unnecessary, trust me. The activation tomorrow will go off without a hitch."

"I... very well. Although I do wish to at the very least see SOME of your notes for the sake of peace-of-mind. I feel deserving of this at the very least.

"Again, for security reasons I can't just-"

Banner stops as a clattering sound rings out from the hall, both his and the man called Igor's gazes turn to meet the source of it: a certain young woman in glasses.

Velma yelped in surprise. She had accidentally toppled over a wheel cart that stood by the door to Banner's office. And now the presence of two very confused sets of eyes was apparent. She looked up to see both Banner and Igor looking straight at her, Banner with a slight smirk, Igor a cocked eyebrow.

"Hi..." she managed utter, waving at the two men with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Hello, Miss Dinkley." said Banner.

"Miss Dinkley?" Igor asked.

"Ah, yes. Miss Dinkley, allow me to introduce you to my colleague, Igor Drenkov."

Suddenly, a look of breathless reverence not unlike the one Velma wore during her initial meeting with Dr. Banner crosses her face. This time however, she breaks from her stupor far sooner.

"You don't mean THE Igor Drenkov? The very same who's one of Russia's most accomplished nuclear physicists?" Velma asks.

At this, the man in question's face contorts into a smug grin at the recognition of his work.

"The very same." said Banner.

"Who IS this young lady, Banner?" asks Igor.

"Ah, right. Igor, allow me to properly introduce you to Miss Velma Dinkley, our base's newest research associate."

Igor extended a hand in greeting. After hesitating for a moment, Velma takes it in kind, and the two proceed to shake hands.

"A pleasure." said Igor. "I must say, it is always good to meet aspiring young minds. Especially one as... vibrant as yourself."

"Oh... Um... Thank you..." said Velma. Flattered, though feeling a ghost of a shudder in the back of her mind, she adds, "I look forward to working with you all."

She then recalls a detail of the conversation that she had overheard a moment ago.

"Dr. Banner... I overheard you and Drenkov discussing a reactor? A G-Reactor? Would this be the same reactor driven by gamma power that's been under development for the past 7 years? Is it really set to be activated tomorrow?" Velma pauses.

"Is it really... complete?"

Banner is completely silent, eyes locked with Velma's. He looks to Igor for a moment, his expression one that reads 'it is your choice'. Returning his gaze to the young woman before him he comes to a decision.

"It is." he says. "And yes. First thing tomorrow morning is when the Gamma Reactor, my life's work, will finally be activated.

"Hm. Yes. It will be a grand sight to behold. The culmination of countless hours of effort. It shall be a momentous occasion." said Igor.

"And in addition, I'd like you and your friends to be there to witness history, to have a front row seat to see the future come into being.

"I- Really?" Velma asks.

"Yes! At 11 AM I want you, your friends, even that funny dog of yours to be there to see the G-Reactor come online at Bunker α." replies Banner. "What's sure to be the beginning, the spark, of a bright, promising, brave new future."

"So... what do you say?"

What follows is a long pregnant pause. Velma is awestruck. Her mouth is a tight line, her eyes wide as she processes the sheer gravity and weight of Banner's words, untill...

"Dr. Banner..."

Another pause.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Everett Service & Repair. Backlot.**

The sound of guitar strings echo through the night air, as we come to see Rick Jones and his newfound acquaintances sat in a circle on various improvised seats, wooden crates or metal drums, Rick all the while strumming on an aged, though well maintained acoustic. The song rings out.

Bum-bum-bum... Bum-bum-BA-BUM... Bum-bum-bum-BA-Buuuummmmmm...

"Smooooke... on the waaa-ter..." crooned Rick. "An' fire in the skiii-es..."

Next came a grand show of musical prowess from the young man, his fingers moving with immense precision, each strum of the guitar strings a finely calculated move. Rick is to his guitar what Mozart was to a piano.

"Smooooke... on the waaa-ter...!" came the sound of Rick's voice, Bill joining in for this line.

Bum-bum-bum... Bum-bum-BA-BUM... Bum-bum-bum-BA-Buuuummmmmm...

"Break!" says Rick, before setting his guitar aside.

"Nice, man. Mean to ask, where did you learn to play like that?" Billy asked.

"Thanks. As for my playing, my old man taught me. This here guitar was his. He... left it to me when he and my ma passed."

"I'm sorry, man. If I had known I wouldn't have-"

"'s fine." said Rick, not wanting to dwell on the matter. "Anyways.. ain't it kinda late? Don't you guys need to get home to your folks soon?"

"Nah, the guys phoned in to stay the night." replied Billy. "Been talkin'... and we think we'd like to let you in on a little something..."

The night became still. Billy's eyes dart around the circle. Each set of eyes bar Rick's own bob back and forward again once, they are all in agreement. Bill continues as he notices Rick's look of confusion.

"We want you to join our club."

Rick's expression of confusion grows.

"Club?"

"Eh, it's just a little thing we do with this little circle of friends. Feel it better to make things more 'official'." came a new voice. The owner of it is a boy, about a year older than Rick and Billy. He is dressed in a yellow polo shirt and khaki pants. His hair is slicked back, adorning a prominent forehead are thick, somewhat shaggy eyebrows. The young man is shorter than average, but sturdily built. His hands, calloused here and there with a scar or two as well, showing that one best not judge him based on size alone.

"And so it'll just be... 'official' moment I join your little... club?" Rick asked apprehensively. "Um...?"

"Jacob." the young man replied. "And yep, that's pretty much it, guy. All that'll need doing now is the ol' initiation."

Rick quirks an eyebrow at this, the formation of a slight grin on his face accompanying it.

"Initiation? What? I gotta strip down and have you guys tie me to a post like a scarecrow?"

"Nah, nothin' that crude." replied Jacob.

"Really, all ya gotta do is sneak on the test site at the army base just outside town." said another boy sat to Jacob's left. He is dressed in a white button down shirt and brown slacks, a brown tie around his neck. His hair is parted to one wide, and his eyes give off a sort of bright almost childlike optimism.

"Army base?"

"Yep. Like Stanley here says, it's this huge complex just up on the outskirts of town. Whole lotta crazy super science crud out of an old comic book or b-movie goes on there." said Jacob. "It's what all the stories say."

"Stories?" asked Rick.

"Bits and pieces of information. Stuff about experimental weapons and vehicles made from technology left behind by certain 'strange visitors'." said a young girl, her chocolate brown hair cut short. She is dressed in a sleeveless white polo shirt, a brown vest, and khaki shorts.

"What? Flyin' saucers taken from some outer space amphibians? Tech to make a better raygun? Work to make atomic supermen that'll make the late great Captain America look like a 98 pound weakling? I don't buy it."

"Sounds to me like the guy's got some issues about goin' through with it, Marie." said Jacob.

"No issues here, man. That is... what exactly do I have to do?"

"Right." chimed in Stanley. "So it's like this, you just gotta drive out onto the testing field and grab something that PROVES you were there."

"Such as?"

"Anything that for sure is from the place would include things like the gravel they use to fill in craters, leftover building material from the dummy buildings they use for artillery training, spent shell casings, stuff like that."

"Right... Hey how do I know I'm not just being made a guinea pig for some new idea you guys just made up?"

"Take a look at what you're sitting on." said Marie.

Rick looks closely at the wooden crate he is currently sat upon to find the markings read in clear lettering, 'Property of United States Army' and 'Ship to: Los Diablos Missile Base'.

"This a...?"

"Yep."

"You...?"

"Mhm."

"Well then... when are we planning on doing this?"

"First thing tomorrow, if that's alright with you." said Jacob.

"Hey, not like I've got nothing better to do." replied Rick, jokingly.

"Just one other thing, whad'ya guys call yourselves?"

"Actually, at the moment we're still at a loss for a name. Just been callin' it 'The Club' or some such other variation of that. Have an idea, or something?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, just curious. Although... get back to you on that later."

"Alright then, pal. We'll head out around 10 o'clock."

"Sure man. Until then I'm gonna go ahead and catch some Zs." said Rick with a yawn.

"You best. Big day ahead of you."

"Big, BIG day." added Stanley.

* * *

**Gamma Base. Bunker α. 10:30 AM.**

Velma stands perfectly straight in front of the massive steel door to Bunker α, a look of immense nervous anticipation on her face. Soon her idol's magnum opus will be brought to life and here she stood, about to bear witness to it. It felt so surreal. Velma soon snaps out of her thoughtful introspection as she turns to meet the gang.

"This is it, guys. Just beyond this door, in this bunker, we'll be among a select few to witness history."

"Dr. Banner sure must be proud to see this baby of his finally come to life." said Fred.

"Like, yeah." said Shaggy. "This is some heavy stuff."

"Reah, heavy!" added Scooby.

"Guys, look!" said Daphne, as the massive bulkhead that was the steel door in front of them began to stir. The locks that were set along the bottom and sides of the door began to retract, as an audible grinding and whirring began to ring out as the door rose upward to reveal the bunker's interior. Computer terminals and monitoring equipment are all throughout the room, a large procession of scientists, researchers, and various military personnel manning them all, as Dr. Banner and Dr. Drenkov, standing in the room's center, turn to greet the gang.

"Good to see you, Miss Dinkley. The reactor is set to come online in half an hour." said Dr. Banner.

"Yes..." started Igor. "I-Is this dog yours?"

Igor begins to eye Scooby up and down, a look of suspicion upon his face. The same perpetual glare of his eyes, seeming to pierce straight through the dog. Seeing that Igor was obviously getting too close to his dog for comfort, Shaggy spoke up.

"Uh, dude. If it helps, yeah. Scooby here's with us."

"Hmm... he appears oddly alert and intelligent, even for but a simple dog..."

"Rog? Where?"

"IT SPEAKS?!"

"He's a very... unique dog, our Scooby." said Velma.

"So I see... Anywho, I believe Banner had something he wanted to say."

"Right!" said Banner. "The shutters please."

A researcher sat at a nearby console flips a large silver toggle switch, and soon massive steel shutters rose up to show a large window composed of heavy, reinforced glass. Off in the distance, standing sentry in the vast expanse of desert is a great steel frame of girders and supports. It is holding up a tall cylindrical structure that is dotted by vents and piping, metal panels cover the majority of its surface forming a sturdy shell. Alone it stands, the most awesome invention ever created by man - The incredible G-Reactor!

"Jeepers..."

"Zoinks...!"

"Whoa..."

"Jinkies..."

* * *

**Meanwhile. Gamma Base Perimeter Fence.**

Rick and company are all parked near the imposing fence that surrounds Los Diablos. Rick sits in his small red dragster, arms crossed in thought.

"So. I ride out, grab a momento, and then just book it back here?" he asked.

"That's the gist of it, Rick." Billy replied.

"Right. But just how am I gonna past this fen-"

Rick is nudged on the shoulder by Marie who points to Jacob and Stan hoisting shovels with rubberized handles from the back of Matt's truck. The two then begin to use them to peel back a loose section of fence, exposing a hole just large enough for Rick's car to slide through safely.

"Happy hunting." said Marie.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Rick, before slowly beginning to ease his car through the newly formed gap.

* * *

"A few moments more and we'll know whether we've succeeded or not." said Banner.

"I still say you should have confided in us, your fellow scientists. You should have told us the secret of the gamma ray-"

"Quiet, Igor. Here comes General Ross."

The general marches into the room, a stern look on his face.

"Well, Banner? Are you gonna test that blamed reactor or not?"

"Of course, general. It's just that every precaution must be taken. We ARE dealing with powerful forces."

"Powerful forces? Bah! They should have put me in charge of this test! By thunder, it would have been done by now!"

Just then, a young woman with short brown hair dressed in a lilac button down shirt with a white lab coat and knee length black skirt stepped forward to speak with the General.

"Dad, don't be so unfair! Dr. Banner's one of our best scientists and the top expert in his field, I'm sure he knows what he's doing!"

"Keep out of this, Betty! This is between me and Banner!"

Ignoring her father's angry uproar, she turns to face Banner.

"Don't mind Dad, Dr. Banner. Ever since he was given the nickname of 'Thunderbolt Ross' I think he's felt some need to live up to it."

"HARUMPH!" came the General's indignant response, earning a smattering of smiles from the gang and a hearty giggle from Scooby-Doo. This did not go unnoticed by the General, who looked Scooby dead in the eye and spoke again, "I've got my eye on you. Dog..."

Ross trudges away from the group, as they gather themselves.

"Thank you, Mis Ross. And now if you'll all excuse me, it's time for the final countdown!"

"Right. Good luck, Dr. Banner!" Betty replied.

Banner then turned to the main console by the viewing window as Igor joined him. Velma approaches Betty.

"Nice work with the General. Velma Dinkley, I'm Gamma Base's newest researcher."

"Betty Ross, nice to meet you. And thanks. But Dad isn't so bad once you get to know him. He just acts the way he does to affect a look of authority. Underneath it all he's really a big teddy bear."

"Ha! Now there's an interesting mental image-"

"You fool! Nobody has checked your work! If you've made an error you might blow up half the continent! I oughta-"

"Dr. Banner! The countdown has begun." came the sound of a young operator.

"Thinking with your fists is hardly scientific, Igor. We'll speak again later."

Banner approaches a view port and surveys the area outside when suddenly a loud explosion rings out. A nearby set of control consoles have gone up in smoke, severely damaged.

"What happened?" asked Banner.

"Main control consoles are inoperable! The damage is too severe, someone will have to head to auxiliary control!" cried Igor. "The power levels are out of control, the reactor will surely meltdown!"

"Wait! What's that?" shouted Banner, a set of binoculars trained on the test field. "It's a boy, a teenager! He's driving into the test area! Igor! Get to auxiliary control and get the reactor back under control, I've got to get that kid out of there! Hurry, man! Every second counts!"

"Of course, Banner." _What a stroke of luck... All I need do is allow the reactor to go into meltdown... and it'll mean the END of Bruce Banner..._

"Dr. Banner, wait! Let us help!" said Velma.

"No time! You all stay here where it's safe!"

* * *

"Okay... Let's see now." said Rick, who began to survey the area in search of anything that might help him complete the dare.

"You! Get out of there! You're in a forbidden test area!"

"Ah jeez, dude it's no problem. The others just have me out on a dare to-"

"You don't understand! We've got to reach the emergency trench, the reactor may go any second!"

"REACTOR?!"

The man yanks Rick from his car, dragging him with all his strength, moving as fast as he can, before hurling him into a deep trench just ahead.

"There, you're safe! Now I'll-"

He is said to have screamed for hours. No matter what, he wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop. Nobody knew then, nobody truly understood. All anybody could see was a brilliant, blinding green light that seemed to have enveloped the entire world, bringing it to a standstill. The silhouette of a man against beams of blinding, uncompromising light. An ear-splitting scream is the only discernible sound.

He has come. Ready to thunder out of the night. Ready to break.

Ready to smash.

* * *

_Creationex Email_

_From: HDW _

_To: Velma.D _

_Subject: Congrats, V!_

_V,_

_I was so happy to hear you were invited to do research at Gamma Base! Dr. Banner's THE guy for someone wanting to make it big in the sciences. You're sure to do great things and I am beyond proud to see my girl going this far. Let me know how things are going after your first day._

_-Marcie_

_P.S. Dr. Ellison says good luck._

* * *

Aaaaand with that, Chapter II comes to a close. Want to take the opportunity to make this little statement, fill in the blanks regarding certain things, going off this list I had prepared.

**1) Which version of the Hulk and his associated lore are being incorporated into this story?**

I had mainly wanted to base this on the version of the story as told in the comics, though incorporate various aspects of other versions of the character and his history into the mix. For instance, rather than the gamma bomb as featured in the original comic book origin, I decided to make use of the gamma reactor as featured in the 1996 animated series. Further down the line you'll be sure to see other nods to different Hulk media. Props to readers who make the connection!

**2) Which version of the Mystery Inc. Gang and their associated lore are being incorporated into this story?**

Having been a huge fan of the more plot and story driven approach taken with 2010's Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc. I decided to make use of that specific incarnation of the gang, though age them up slightly (want to say they're in their early 20s or so, here) so they've been through more since the end of MI where reality had reset itself. Wanting to play with that aspect a bit, I wish to include some of the gang's other adventures as having happened in the time since. Won't drop any names at the moment, but expect a number of familiar faces to appear further down the line.

**3) Will you include other characters from other Marvel/Hanna Barbera properties?**

Definitely. Considering that MI did feature the likes of Jonny Quest and The Blue Falcon I do think it best to throw in some other Hanna Barbera action heroes. As for Marvel, yessiree.

**4) How do you plan on scheduling the release of new chapters?**

I find my schedule leaves very slim periods in which I'll be able to work on writing, but the plan is to release a new chapter every two months. Should such be subject to change, I'll be sure to post updates regarding reasons why.

Feel free to DM any questions regarding the story and I'll see about including them next chapter.

Until then,

BB.


End file.
